


Reckless Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean, Sam's huge cock; I just want some hot sex with Dean being obsessed with how big Sam's cock is. Focusing on how it almost doesn't fit and how much Sam has to stretch him before fucking him into the mattress.





	Reckless Love

The fire inside him burns hot and smoldering, consuming his thoughts until it’s all he can think about. Dean’s eyes clenched closed as he lost his soul to the pleasure that swept over his body. Sam kisses him, and Dean burns, he moaned as Sam drew his hips back, almost pulling out of the warm body under him, his cockhead trapped by clenching muscle, before slamming back home.

Dean’s nails cut into Sam’s back, leaving ruby red streaks as his body felt like it was burning from the heat. His head is tipped back, exposing his throat, feeling Sam’s teeth nipping; his skin tingle with every love bit, his eyes closed, and body trembling with desire as his hole clenches around the thickness of Sam’s cock. He feels so full, his hole stretched sore and raw, his belly bulging slightly; Dean bit his lip; feeling mindless with lust, making these soft, desperate little whines in the back of his throat as Sam’s hips grind.

Their bodies danced the tango of love and passion, Sam’s hips slid forward until they were flush against Dean, and Dean cries out as he is spread even wider, his body shaking, tingling, breath rushing from his lungs. His entire world fades with bright spots dancing before his eyes as pleasure burns his sun kissed skin; the heat between his thighs is powerful, overwhelmingly intense as Sam’s hips rut faster.

Dean pulls Sam down to him, kissing his brother until his head spins with dizzy lust, moaning, clutching his body as he grinds against his lover. Every time Sam slides into him he feels raw, sore and full, Sam is so big that Dean feels like he is going to tear open, and it’s the greatest pleasure he has ever known. Sam’s cock twitches inside of Dean, his orgasm rushing upon him, the thick flesh hot and hard, and Dean’s hands tangled in Sam’s hair, tugging him into another heated kiss, his lips velvety soft and wet, and sweet.

Sam’s balls tighten, his breathing coming faster now, and he is overwhelmed with pleasure; Dean feels the slick inside him, wet and warm, as Sam comes, his brother shaking as he holds him close. The taste of Sam’s lush lips sends Dean into bliss, he falls apart with Sam’s name on his lips as his orgasm overtakes him, his stretch hole fluttering around the hot, hard cock inside him, his heart skipping a beat as his Sammy gives him another sweet kiss.

Moans filling the bedroom, fingertips touching, caressing, quenching his craving for pleasure. Behind the dark eyes lays a need, a desire; his beautiful brother beckons him in for a kiss. “Sammy, please, kiss me.” Dean parts his pink lips, lures Sam in with lush lips and soft, warm skin, creamy thighs that quiver when they tighten around Sam's waist. Dean’s body burning with heat, consuming him, a hushed gasp flowing from his lips when Sam’s hips grind at the perfect depth, he presses in deep and Dean cries out on pleasure. 

Sam moans, swirling his hips slowly, teasingly, pulls back, until only the tip of his cock is still barely inside of his brother. Dean’s hole squeezes Sam’s thick cock, Sam growls, slams back into his brother making him moan loudly. He huffs, thrusting deep and slow, every stroke filling Dean completely. Desirous of more kisses, begging “hard, Sam, please,” over and over like a prayer until he has lost all sense of time and the only sensation he feels is the heat of their lips caressing when they kiss. 

Dean’s moans are sweet and needy as Sam grinds his hips faster. He reaches out and cups Dean’s chest, rubbing his nipple with his thumbs; his beautiful brother moans as his head fell back against the pillows, creamy thighs shaking. The slickness, the heat within his brother surrounds Sam’s cock, drives him in faster, chasing after the fire that burns his soul. Dean’s jewel green eyes are closed, yet his lush lips part, freckled cheeks warm and rosy. Quickly getting lost in the pleasure of his gives him, he growls, feeling his brother when he clenches around him, his balls tightening. 

“Harder, Sam,” Dean begs, reaching up to tug on Sam’s hair. “Fuck me harder.” His inner walls fluttering around Sam’s shaft, squeezing around his girth as he leans in to kiss his brother’s cherry red kiss swollen lips. His hips snap against his brother’s, jerking harshly when Dean arches his body up to meet him thrust for thrust, his fingers digging into his spine and clawing downward, the fire sting of his touch making him growl like a beast in heat. 

The breathy whimpers of his brother mingle around the beastly howls of his groaning, his thrust becoming frantic and faster as he gets a hand between them, circling around his leaking cock and tugging. He can feel the slickness trickle from his brother’s cock, warming and wetting the space between them. 

He thrusts into Dean one more time and his balls clench, his cock gushes, filling Dean with heat. He feels his brother come seconds later, cum filling the skin between their bellies; Sam shudders underneath him, moaning breathlessly until he falls into the bed, spent, and softly panting in exhaustion. 

Sam has yet to stop trembling before Dean pulls him down against him. He lays his head upon his brother’s chest, listing to his heart pounding like a drum as he tries to catch his breath. Dean wraps his arms around him, bow legs spread wide open as his body melts into a hazy bliss, still stuffed full, the flesh softening within him as his arms circle Sam’s waist to hug him. “I love you, Sammy.” Dean whispers, pressing a kiss to Sam’s forehead. 

Sam smiles lovingly, “sweet dreams, Dean.”

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/10278.html?thread=3461414#t3461414)


End file.
